


Overdue

by Thedarkrose17



Series: Linus oneshots [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Noctis has noticed a few things changing over the months his boyfriend has been pregnant. Some are pleasant, endearing even. Others not so much.* * *A.K.A how Noct finds his pregnant overdue bf being cute to their unborn child





	Overdue

Noctis has noticed a few things changing over the months his boyfriend has been pregnant. Some are pleasant, endearing even. Others not so much.

The experience has been a difficult one, more so for Prompto than it has for Noctis.

But they're both pretty content with the situation right now, things thankfully have eased a fair bit much to Prompto's relief, Noctis’ too. 

The minus to it all is Prompto's a little overdue unfortunately which is stressful in its own right waiting for the baby to arrive. Any day now is practically a mantra at this point.

Right now he can hear Prompto humming along to some surprisingly soft music on his phone from the bathroom of their hotel. He normally doesn't listen to something so soft. It's kind of adorable. 

Ignis and Gladio have gone out for a supply run so it's just him and Prompto for a short while. Honestly Noctis thinks Ignis was just making an excuse to drag Gladio along with him after he noticed how stressed the young parents looked. He's grateful they've been given some space for a while. 

The sharpshooter has been in there for a while so Noctis decides to get up and knock on the door to see if his boyfriend is ok.

“Hey you ok in there?” 

The humming stops and Prompto quickly opens the door to him, he looks a little shy surprisingly, swaying gently as he looks Noctis in the eyes. Why is he swaying? Is he ok?

“Yeah I'm good.” he replies with a soft smile, maybe he's swaying to the music? It looks like it but Noctis wants to make sure he's right.

“What's with the swaying?” he asks and Prompto blushes a little before laughing nervously.

“Oh! Um...It's kinda dumb but...He's been super active today so I'm er...Rocking him to sleep.” the blonde replies giving him a shy smile. He lets out a deep breath and rests a hand on his hip. “It's kinda dumb huh?”

Noctis smiles and shake his head. Honestly it's kind of precious if he thinks about it. He offers his hand and Prompto takes it curiously and then blinks when Noctis’ places his free hand on the bump.

“What's happening?” Prompto asks 

“Slow dance?” Noctis replies making it sound more like a question than an answer. “...If you want to..Maybe it will ease the kicks?”

Prompto smiles and nods, resting his head against the crook of Noctis’ neck as they begin to slow dance. He presses a kiss there and beams a little as they sway slowly together, it's kind of romantic if he thinks about it.  
* * *  
Eventually the kicks ease up and he practically sighs against Noctis. 

“You realise dancing can induce labour for some people right?” the blonde mutters against his neck. 

“...It can?” Noctis sounds surprised,stressed even after hearing that.

Prompto shrugs. 

“I read it up on Moogle. Some said it worked and some said it didn't. I think we'll be fine...I hope…” 

Noctis rubs his back gently and carefully guides him out of the bathroom. 

“Don't worry about it. If it happens we'll call the guys ok?”

Prompto nods and swallows, letting Noctis guide him to one of the beds. He carefully lies down on said bed moments later with a grunt before Noctis joins him.

“I know it's hard but think of something else instead. Like Chocobos maybe.” Noctis says as he watches Prompto make himself comfortable.

“Chocobos are good. I can work with Chocobos.” Prompto mutters.

He snuggles up against the Prince and closes his eyes. He sighs happily when Noctis wraps an arm around him and blushes a little when he's given a quick forehead kiss.

“Love you.” the blonde mutters against him.

“Love you too.” Noctis replies,feeling Prompto's soft breathing against his neck,he's already out like a light. He must have been exhausted.

Moments later Noctis decides to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cue Prom going into labour when they stop at a Haven*
> 
> I might be like changing my own lore but I like to imagine Prom's overdue with Linus (their little prince) mostly cause first child and they're still young maybe age plays a factor into it.
> 
> Either way they're both amazing parents when their little boy is born. Clueless like but amazing


End file.
